


(TTS podfic) i fell into the moon by Iscar123

by saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Kate Argent is her own warning, Laura and Stiles are best bros, M/M, Podfic, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Part one of the warm skin wolf grin serisAuthor's summary -Laura Hale is arrested hours after returning to Beacon Hills. Derek Hale returns to town to bring his sister back home and together they are drawn into the mystery of a rogue wolf on their family land. They also can't seem to stop bumping into the Sheriff's son, Stiles.Laura is determined to make Stiles her new best friend and Derek just wants everyone to survive so he can get the hell out of the town that took everything from him. Stiles just wants everyone to be happy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	(TTS podfic) i fell into the moon by Iscar123

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i fell into the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139875) by [lscar123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lscar123/pseuds/lscar123). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[i fell into the moon](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wgMQfdXAq84wwx-fMMiVMKv3o_uMmF7A) **

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
